Wedding Dress
by MakaMaka
Summary: Kanji sews his greatest masterpiece for Naoto's wedding and his heart breaks as she walks down the isle towards another man. Inspired by the song "Wedding Dress" by Taeyang 태양. Rated for language.


AN: I'm surprised I couldn't find any of these. I thought this was a really popular concept back then.

Disclaimer: I don't own Persona or Wedding Dress. They belong to Atlus and Taeyang respectively.

* * *

_Some say it ain't over till it's over_

_But I guess it's really over now_

_There's something I gotta say before I let you go_

_Listen..._

* * *

He looked good, he decided as he buttoned the black vest. He stared at the reflection staring back at him, mocking him as he straightened the black tie to the suit.

Smart, she would have said. She would have told him he looked smart and he would have told her he was anything but. Then she would have laughed and changed the adjective to good, handsome even, and smiled in that way that made him felt like he was an emperor.

He managed a wry smile before running a hand through his hair. Rise will yell at him for that. She had gone through the trouble of arriving at the textile shop early to style his black locks into some swept back hairstyle she approved of. He sighed and removed the hand, wondering idly if he should have bleached it blonde but squashed the thought as quick as it came. He turned back to the mirror to ensure his hair is as Rise styled it. Today was the day he had to look perfect.

Kanji glanced out the open window and smiled at the sunlight streaming through the window. It was a beautiful day, birds chirping, skies clear and blue – perfect for a wedding.

* * *

"_Kanji?" she asked in wonderment, as if she can't believe it's really him._

"_S'up?" he waved a hand in greeting._

_She stared at him, eyes wide. "Your hair is black."_

_He laughed at that. It wasn't so surprising was it? It had always been obvious he was a bottle blonde. "Dyed it but s'natural black. Aren't you supposed to know? You are a detective."_

_She blushed and moved to adjust her cap to hide her eyes and his grin widened. "Of course I knew. It just…" she shook her head lightly and looked up at him. "It looks good."_

_He blinked and suddenly his face was a few degrees warmer than normal. He looked away and managed a shaky, "T-thanks."_

_She smiled in that soft way of hers and Kanji fought to keep himself from reading too much into the smile._

* * *

The sun beamed on his desk and a sparkle caught his eye. He found himself picking the diamond ring up from its place next to his Take-Mikazuchi doll (a project of the past). It sparkled in his palm, casting rainbows on the walls as he examined it. Maybe it was just his imagination, but the diamond felt cold against his skin despite sitting in the sun for so long. Unthinkingly Kanji slipped the ring into his pocket and gingerly picked up the veil he made for the occasion, a simple accessory to suit her tastes. Placing it in a Tatsumi Textile paper bag he left the old textile shop.

Kanji brought a hand up to shield his eyes as the sun flashed in them as he made his way towards the church she was getting married at.

* * *

"_Here." he said, thrusting an object towards her._

"_Oh. This is…?" she gingerly took the object from him and examined it curiously. It was a small doll of a figure with wings holding a sword. "This is Sukuna-Hikona."_

_He turned away, looking at anything but her so that she wouldn't see his blush. He settled on staring at the Samegawa as the setting sun seemingly lit the water on fire. "Yeah. I kinda have this project, y'know? 'M gonna sew one for the whole gang."_

"_That…" she smiled and butterflies erupted in his stomach. "That sounds like a wonderful project."_

* * *

"Hey Kanji!" a familiar voice called out to him. "Wait up!"

Kanji rolled his eyes as Yosuke ran the church steps towards him. "S'up Hanamura."

"Dude! I need your help!" the older man said, waving a black tie in one hand. "How the hell do you tie this thing?!"

Kanji raised a brow at that. "You still don't know how to tie a tie? Why don't you ask Chie?"

"You ever notice her wear one with her uniform?" Yosuke scoffed. "She doesn't know how to tie one either."

Kanji sighed but set the bag down and grabbed the tie from Yosuke before looping it around the other man's neck. "Why didn't you ask Yukiko or Rise then? Ain't you afraid of asking me?"

"Dude! I'm over that! I know I was a jerk so why do you guys have to keep bringing that up?" Yosuke whined. "Not my proudest moments but come on! I was a teenager. We do stupid shit all the time."

Kanji chuckled as he finished the knot. "There. Learn how to tie your own tie next time."

"Thanks man." Yosuke grinned as he adjusted his collar. "Is that for the bride?" he asked when he saw the bag Kanji had picked up after helping him with his tie.

"Yeah."

Yosuke shifted uncomfortably, an awkward look on his face. "Look… Kanji-"

"I know. I know…"

Because he does; he understands better than anyone, but understanding doesn't change a thing.

* * *

"_Damn it…" Kanji grumbled as he struggled with the tie. Whoever decided that formal occasions required a tie could go to hell. Why the hell would Rise want it to be "formal" anyway? It was an after party for her concert; weren't those things supposed to be hella crazy or something? Why'd the hell she insist he dress up then?!_

"_Are you having trouble?" a voice asked from behind him._

"_Shit!" Kanji jumped and whirled around to face the newcomer. "Naoto?"_

_She was wearing a simple black dress and after all these years he still can't believe it's her: The Detective Prince. The handsome boy who approached him all those years ago who turned into a pretty cross dressing girl now turned into a beautiful woman._

"_What are you doing here?"_

"_I assumed you would have some trouble when Rise-chan mentioned the party would be a formal occasion…" she trailed off and glanced at fabric hanging around his neck. "Would you like some help?"_

"_That'd be… nice…"_

_She smiled and moved closer to take the length of cloth from him. "First you-"_

_He struggled to pay attention; he really did, but instead found himself fighting the burn of his cheeks and the desire to hold her._

"_Kanji? Are you listening?"_

"_Y-yeah! 'Course."_

* * *

Kanji made his way towards the bridal room slowly and stood to wait outside. One hand slipped into his pockets and he stiffened when his hand brushed against the cold diamond ring. He hadn't realized…

Giggles and laughter interrupted his thoughts when the door suddenly flew open and Rise bounced out. "Kanji! There you are!" Before he could protest the idol had him by the arms and was dragging him into the room. "I brought Kanji!"

"Hello Kanji-kun." Yukiko greeted him and he smiled at her. She looked beautiful in her bridesmaids dress, a flowing satiny amber confection of his design.

"Where were you?!" Chie hollered. "You're lucky you're here now or you would've been in for a world of pain!"

Kanji chuckled at his senpai's antics; yelling at him to mask her own nervousness over the wedding. He turned towards the lady of the day and his breath caught in his throat.

"Kanji."

She took his breath away; dressed in that dress he crafted just for her. Every swish and line of fabric fell in perfect harmony with her every movement. A masterpiece. Silky cobalt hair that she had allowed to grow out since their high school days cascaded down her back in gentle curls. "You came."

Kanji smiled at her. "'Course I did. I wouldn't miss this for the world."

She looked up at him eyes bright and a shy smile dancing on her lips. "How do I look?"

"Beautiful." he grinned, his heart thumping unbearably against his chest. Naoto flushed and brought her bouquet up to her face to disguise her embarrassment.

"Is that it?" Rise gasped before snatching his bag. The Maid of Honor opened the bag and squealed as she pulled out the veil. "Kanji, it's beautiful!"

Kanji smirked with pride despite himself as Rise rushed over to Naoto. Of course it was beautiful; he made it. His smirk slipped when Rise finally fitted the veil onto Naoto and the unbearable crushing feeling came back, suffocating him.

"Oh Naoto… It's perfect Kanji!" the idol gushed. Yukiko nodded in agreement and Chie grinned with approval.

"Yeah… It is…"

Naoto smiled, a blush staining her cheeks.

* * *

_He stared at her surprised. "Y-ya think?"_

"_Yes." she smiled, holding the Sukuna-Hikona doll to her chest. "I think it's a wonderful idea… I'll cherish this. Thank you."_

_Kanji blushed. "S'no problem." he mumbled, looking away again._

"_Oh? Can I have one too then?" a different voice called out to them, causing both Naoto and Kanji to jump._

_Kanji's head whipped towards the voice. "Senpai!"_

_Naoto turned towards the voice and smiled. "Hello Senpai."_

"_What are you too doing here?" Souji asked with a smile on his face._

"_Oh, we-" Kanji stammered uncertainly. Maybe it was just his imagination but Souji's smile seemed a bit taut._

"_Kanji and I were walking home from after school activities and decided to stop here." Naoto volunteered._

"_I see…" Souji smiled. "Is that a Sukuna-Hikona doll? Did you make me one too Kanji?"_

"_Uh, 'course! I made one for everyone!" Kanji grinned._

"_Really? Then can I have mine's soon?" Souji chuckled good-naturedly before turning to Naoto. "It's getting late, would you like me to walk you home?"_

_The detective blushed lightly. "No, it's quite alright."_

"_Please, I insist."_

"_If you insist then…" Naoto mumbled, pulling her cap down over her eyes before getting up. "Are you leaving too Kanji?"_

_Kanji stared at the scene before with a sinking feeling in his gut. He'd been getting that feeling whenever he saw Naoto and Souji together lately. "No. Think I'll stay here a while longer." He needed space. He didn't like this feeling he got when Souji and Naoto were together but he didn't want to offend Souji either if he said or did something stupid. Best to lay off for a while._

"_I see… Good night then Kanji._

"_Alright but don't stay out too long." Souji said as he left with Naoto, leaving Kanji to stare at the Samegawa and think._

* * *

"Shit!" Kanji cursed as he glanced at his watch. "I gotta get to Souji." he grumbled and turned to leave.

"You better get going then!" Chie said with her hands on her hips.

"Actually," Naoto interrupted them just as Kanji was about to open the door. "Could I speak with Kanji, alone, for a minute?"

"Huh? Um… sure." Rise said as she ushered the other bridesmaids out of the room. She shot Naoto a confused look before shutting the door, leaving only Kanji and Naoto in the room.

"So, whadda ya need?" Kanji asked, his heart beating at a mile per minute. He thrust his hands in his pockets and clenched a hand around the diamond ring.

"I wanted to thank you." Naoto smiled as she stood up and made her way towards him. "I wasn't sure if you would come…" she said uncertainly.

"Nah, why'd ya think that? Like I said, wouldn't miss this for the world." he smiled at her as his fist tightened to point where he was sure the diamond was cutting him.

"Kanji…" She was looking down with her hair falling in her face.

He smiled then and brought a hand up to brush a lock of hair out of her face. "Congratulations Naoto. I'm happy for the two of you." he lied.

Naoto blinked and looked at him hard, as if searching for something. Whatever it was, she must have found it because her eyes darted down towards her bouquet again.

"Thank you..."

* * *

"_You should wear your hat less." Kanji looked away when Souji's hand reached up to brush her hair out of her face._

"_S-senpai!" she stammered, her face a brilliant shade of red._

_The grey haired boy smiled, his eyes soft. "Sorry." he said, not sounding sorry at all._

"_Yeah!" Rise agreed. "You look so cute without that hat! Doesn't she Kanji?"_

"_Y-yeah." he stuttered, still refusing to look at Souji and Naoto as they sat across from one another, staring into each others eyes and- damn it damn it damn it._

"_You look very cute." Souji smiled and she blushed harder._

* * *

"How is she?" Souji asked Kanji nervously as he approached the altar to stand as a groomsman.

"Ready." Kanji assured his senpai. His hand was still clenched around the ring but somehow it still felt cold.

"What? You got to see Nao-chan in her dress already? Not fair!" Teddie exclaimed. The bear had cleaned up for the occasion and was shooting off sparkles with every movement.

Kanji rolled his eyes. "'Course I've seen her in it. I made the dress." Yosuke grinned and patted him on the back as he moved to stand next to the Best Man.

"How does she look?" Souji breathed.

"Beautiful. More beautiful than anything you've ever seen…" Kanji murmured as the music started. "Look."

First came Chie; nervous and stiff. Then entered Yukiko; all elegance and grace. Then Rise; bubbly and cheerful as she literally bounced down the isle. Then…

Yosuke let out a low whistle. "Damn. You lucky bastard."

Souji beamed with pride and Kanji closed his eyes and forced himself to take a deep breath.

No regrets were allowed.

* * *

_Kanji clutched at the velvet box in his pockets. Damn, he really can't- No he had to do this. He needed this. He needed this to end every thing; for closure. Glancing around the room he finally spotted a head of blue hair. She noticed him too and he motioned for her to come over. Curious, she followed._

"_Kanji?" she asked once they were alone. "What is it? Is there something you need?"_

_Shit. He had no idea what to say. Instead he fumbled to pull out the velvet box._

"_There you are!" someone called out and he froze. "I've been looking for you." Souji smiled as he went up to Naoto. "What are you doing here? Kanji, you too."_

"_Oh, it's-" Kanji didn't know what to say._

"_Is there something you need Souji-san?" Naoto interrupted._

_Souji blinked and suddenly he seemed nervous. "Oh, yeah, I uh…" Suddenly he was down on one knee._

_Shit._

"_Naoto, I've known you for a long time now."_

_Damn it._

"_We've been together through so much."_

_Damn it._

"_I wanted to ask you-"_

_Damnitdamnitdamnit-_

"_Will you marry me?"_

_DAMN IT!_

* * *

Kanji leaned against the doorframe of the chapel, watching as Naoto threw the bouquet into the air. It fell into Yosuke's hands and the man blushed before shoving it at Chie, causing them both to blush as the crowd watching them laughed. Naoto smiled as Souji held her close, basking in the warm sunlight as birds chirped and happy laughter.

He took the wedding ring out of his pocket and finally unclenched his fist. The diamond glittered in his hand. Looking at the happy couple again, smiling and happy, that was what was important, he smiled and allowed the ring to drop from his hands. It flashed in the sunlight and cast rainbows before hitting the ground with a sharp clink.

* * *

_As long as they were happy, he decided while staring out at the Samegawa after Souji and Naoto had left. As long as they were happy he was okay with that._

_Souji was a great guy. If he could make her happy then Kanji wanted him to. She deserved- no, they both deserved to be happy._

_Kanji sighed and looked up to the darkening sky._

_He loved her. I wanted to be with her. He had wanted to be with Naoto since he met her; even when he thought she was a boy he had liked her._

_But…_

_He loved Souji too. Souji was his senpai. The one who was always there for him. The first one to accept him even after witnessing his flaming shadow._

_If… If they made each other happy then that was more then that was more than enough for him._

* * *

_But if you believe that you belong with him_

_Promise me, you won't let anyone hurt you_

_Remember, I will always be here for you_

_Even if it kills me to see you_

_In that wedding dress_

* * *

**_~fin~_**

AN: D:That was painful. No offense to Souji, he's a great guy (if you don't pick Jerk choices for social links) but I do not ship MCxNaoto. I like him though! That's why he isn't an ass like that guy in the Wedding Dress MV.

This made me blubber a bit. I have a feeling, no I know that if Souji ever made a move on Naoto then Kanji would quietly back off because he cares for the both of them and wants them to both be happy. If you play the Naoto Lovers route he doesn't complain, he just feels uncomfortable every time the relationship is mentioned. You da bro Kanji!

Forgiveness for any OOC-ness. I apologize.

Reviews are much appreciated~


End file.
